Symphonie
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Die Dunkelheit, die sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in ihm ausbreitet sollte niemals an Remus heran kommen!...den Rest lest bitte selbst


Art der Story: Drama/andeutungsweise Slash

Autor: Josephine

Titel der Story: Symphonie

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Pairing: Wenn man so will Severus Snape x Remus Lupin, aber eigentlich kommt keine wirkliche Slash-Szene drin vor. Es wird halt nur gesagt, dass die Beiden zusammen waren und hier geht es um ihre Trennung in ihrem siebten Hogwartsjahr.

Disclaimer: Severus Snape ist dazu gezwungen seine einzige großen Liebe zu verstoßen…

* * *

**Symphonie**

Es ist Nacht und es regnet. Wie immer in solchen Situationen regnet es. Der Wind rauscht laut durch die noch übrig gebliebenen Blätter, die durch die starken Herbststürme noch nicht aus den Baumkronen getragen wurden.

Die beiden Jungen stehen sich gegenüber und starren sich an. Schwarze, kalte Augen blicken in bernsteinfarbene, traurige Augen. Severus Snape und Remus Lupin stehen schon lange hier draußen, ihre Umhänge sind durchnässt und ihre nassen Haare fallen ihnen schwer ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt streckt der braunhaarige Teenager eine Hand in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen aus. „Severus…", wispert er, während Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunter laufen, sich mit den Regentropfen vermischen und auf den mit Laub bedeckten Boden tropfen. Severus Snape weicht nur einen Schritt zurück. Er beachtete die zittrige, ausgestreckte Hand seines ehemaligen Geliebten nicht. „Severus… ich… ich liebe dich doch…" Langsam senkt die Hand sich wieder. Der braunhaarige Junge zittert am ganzen Körper, doch seine einzige wahre Liebe kommt nicht zu ihm, um ihn schützend in die Arme zu schließen. Er steht einfach nur da, wenige Meter vor Remus und schaut ihn aus seinen unendlich schwarzen Augen kalt an.

oOo

Warum schaut er ihn nur so kalt an? Wo ist das liebevolle Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen geblieben? Die Wärme, mit der Severus ihn immer angesehen hat? Warum sagt er nichts? Nimmt ihn schützend in seine Arme, lacht leise und sagt, dass das alles nur ein Scherz ist?

Ein schlechter und gemeiner zwar, aber immerhin ein Scherz?

Remus hat keine Kraft mehr. Sein Körper zittert, als er langsam auf den schlammigen Boden sinkt und seinen Liebsten anstarrt. Der Regen, die Kälte, den Wind… das alles bekommt er gar nicht mehr wirklich mit. Er sieht nur noch in diese schwarzen Augen, sucht nach dem Funkeln in ihnen. Aber da ist nichts. Nichts, außer Kälte. Und Verachtung. Remus schluchzt. „Severus…", stottert er verzweifelt, „sag doch bitte etwas…"

oOo

Der Schwarzhaarige kommt einen kleinen Schritt näher, seine Augen fixieren immer noch das Häufchen Elend vor ihm auf dem Boden. Durchnässt und voller Schlamm. Tief in ihm schreit eine Stimme, er solle seiner Liebe aufhelfen, ihn in den Arm nehmen und sagen, dass alle nur ein böser Scherz gewesen sei, doch Severus tut nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen schaut er nur hinab auf diesen gebrochenen Menschen und sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

„Ich soll etwas sagen, Werwolf?" Seine Stimme ist noch kälter als diese Nacht. Kälter, als jede Winternacht es jemals hätte sein können. Remus Lupin laufen noch immer Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Dann sage ich dir jetzt, was ich dir schon längst hätte sagen sollen!"

Snape macht eine kurze Pause. Blitze zucken hinter ihm in dem schwarzen Himmel. Sein schwarzes Haar und der schwarze Schulumhang wehen, als er leise flüstert: „Ich liebe dich nicht!"

Die Augen des Braunhaarigen weiten sich, beginnen zu flackern. „Nein", flüstert er, stolpert auf allen Vieren zurück. Nur weg von diesem schwarzen Dämon. „NEIN", schreit er, schüttelt wild den Kopf und lacht kurz und voller Wahnsinn. „NEIN! DU LÜGST!"

Snape schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich lüge nicht!", zischt er leise. Ein unnatürlich lautes Donnergrollen übertönt die Schreie von Remus Lupin, dessen Augen flackern und glasig werden.

oOo

„Kapierst du es immer noch nicht, Lupin?" Severus Snape schreit nun, denn er weiß nicht, wie er die Stiche in seinem Herzen sonst ignorieren sollte. „Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über nur benutzt! Ich habe dich niemals wirklich geliebt, du widerliche Bestie! Wer sollte so etwas wie dich auch jemals lieben können? Ich bitte dich, hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass mir etwas an dir liegt? Das ich dich liebe?"

Er hat die letzten Worte heraus gespieen und die Verachtung in ihnen ist so deutlich gewesen, dass man sie hätte greifen können. Remus Lupin schreit nur noch lauter, als wolle er die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen damit vertreiben, doch jedes seiner Worte brennt sich in sein Herz und seine Seele ein, so dass er glaubt, von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Zittrig steht er auf und wäre beinahe wieder niedergesackt. Seine Augen blicken flackernd zu Severus, immer noch mit einem Funken Hoffnung, die aber sofort von Snape zerstört wird.

„Hau endlich ab, du Monster! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Er macht einen großen Schritt auf Lupin zu, wobei dieser ängstlich zurückstolpert. Mit einem letzten, entsetzten Flackern in den Augen dreht er sich um und läuft mit wackeligen Beinen auf das Schloss zu. Matsch spritzt unter seinen Füßen zu allen Seiten.

Zwei Mal fällt er sogar hin und jedes Mal versetzt es Severus einen weiteren Stich in sein zerrissenes Herz. Sein Geliebter blickt nicht mehr zurück und ist schon bald in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und dem Regenschleier verschwunden. „Leb' wohl, mein Liebster", flüstert der Schwarzhaarige und endlich laufen die Tränen seine Wangen hinab, die er schon so lange zurückgehalten hat.

oOo

Severus Snape weint. Er weint, wie zuvor Remus Lupin, um seine große Liebe. Nie wieder würde er einen Menschen so lieben können wie seinen Remus, doch er ist zu dem, was er diese Nacht getan hat, gezwungen gewesen. Die Dunkelheit, die sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in ihm ausbreitet, ihn von innen heraus zerfrisst und seine Seele immer fester umklammert, sollte niemals an Remus heran kommen! Niemals würde er zulassen, dass diese Dunkelheit der Liebe seines Lebens etwas antun würde und daher ist ihm nur diese einzige Möglichkeit geblieben.

Nun sinkt er selbst auf den Boden, zu schwach, um sich wieder aufzurichten und weint. Der Regen spült seine Tränen fort, doch immer wieder kommen neue Tränen. „Lebe wohl, mein Liebster", flüstert Severus ein letztes Mal, „ich werde dich immer lieben, denn du warst und bist meine einzig wahre Liebe!" Damit ist sein Schwur besiegelt.

Es würde das letzte Mal in seinem Leben sein, dass Severus Snape weint. Nie wieder würde er weinen oder Gefühle zeigen, doch sein Herz und seine Seele würden immer um seine einzig wahre Liebe, Remus Lupin, weinen…

oOo

* * *

Anmerkungen der Autorin 2So, dass war dann eine weitere Slash-Kurzgeschichte von mir g. Wieder einmal mit dem Pairing SS/RL, dass es mir einfach angetan hat _schmacht_.

Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und sollte dies der Fall sein, bitte ich euch an dieser Stelle herzlich um ein Review _lieb schaut_.


End file.
